The Shadow
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Being an Assassin isn't that hard, especially since I'm already a Lieutenant. But it sucks too, seeing as the low ranks look up to you...so how are they suppose to look up to a Lieutenant who slept with the enemy? AU, GrimmRen
1. Shadow's Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's beginning

* * *

The music played loudly in the night as the festival commenced, and everyone began dancing with their colorful masks on. I on the other hand was crouched above on a roof top of Soul Society, watching and waiting for me partner. My brown eyes scanned the crowd of people, and then finally settle on orange locks peeking out from under a hooded cap. He was leaning against a brick building with his bird like mask covering his face. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, with a blue colored vest, a red waist cover, brown gloves, a brown corset with waist bags, and black pants and boots.

Not too long a woman with a long emerald color dress and brown shoulder length hair, walked up to the orange hair man. She whispered a couple words to him then passed a small piece of paper to him, then left in the opposite direction he was going. I stood up and began following the man, I watched him slowly make his way to the docks. Once he reached them he stopped, and took a sit on some crates. Climbing down from the roof I entered the dock area, the man let a smirk dance across his hidden face before locking eyes with me.

"Must be nice watching and waiting, huh Lieutenant?" Orange hair being joked

"Don't be an idiot Ichigo; nothing much has change about me. We pretty much look the same."

"But that's where you're wrong Renji; your vest is black and you have the black shoulder cape signifying Lieutenant. Congrats."

"Yeah well whatever, so what's the details."

Ichigo sighed and tossed the note over my way. The note read _Tuesday Morning, western gate_, short sweet and simple. I smirked and tossed the note back at my orange hair partner. We both began leaving the dark empty docks, and entered the city while blending with the crowds. This city was of high class, filled to the top with high class nobles and yet some associated with the likes of us, assassins. We assassins do not live in this luxury place, but a small town which is a day or less by horse away from here known as Karakura Town.

You may think it's strange to find assassins and some nobles working together, but it began with a man name Sosake Aizen. Aizen entered the royal court and then a war began to brake loose, but no one could tie it to Aizen. Except one man the man who founded and who build Karakura Town; Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke was exile from the City of Soul Society for believing another royal court member was behind this war that was commencing. Many knew Aizen was the cause yet no one step forth like Kisuke, for Aizen had power and many followers to believe in his vision.

But me and some other turned away from the noble life, and began this era of assassins, if you can call it that. So we slowly gather information, and take down Aizen's forces one by one until we have what is needed to remove Aizen from this throne of power. My goal is clear, and yet the path to it is clouded. Can I survive the fate that is set before me, or will I perish in the flames of hell?

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry for the lack of GrimmRen stories. So tell me how does it sound so far. Is it a good idea, bad? Review please.**


	2. Shadow's Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's Mission

* * *

Renji and Ichigo moved through the streets of Soul Society with ease. At night less people were out due to the fact that Assassins roam around at this time of day, and also for their own safety from thieves. The two Assassins reached a large manor; it had a very elegant style to it notifying everyone that they were of royal court status. Two guards stood at the front gate of the large building, and upon seeing the two figures walking towards them caused them to be alert.

"Who goes there?" the tall guard spoke

"There is no visiting hours at this time." The round guard said

"We have business here so move aside." Ichigo answered

The guards looked at one another before pointing their spears at Renji and Ichigo. The orange hair male frowned and was about to ask again, but his high rank partner stepped in.

"We're here to see Lord Kuchiki, about matters of the royal court."

The tall guard was about to tell the two to leave,but a figure walked passed them and stopped before the Assassins.

"Renji and Ichigo what brings you two here at this hour?" the petite figure asked

"You know business as usually Rukia." Ichigo smiled at the noble women while Renji rolled his eyes

The young noble women, Rukia, smiled at Ichigo then told them to come inside. The three entered the manor and walked silently down the corridors filled with thousand of photos of decease Kuchikis. Renji felt unwelcome in these halls, as this was his previous home in his noble life. He was to be the second in command of Lord Kuchiki's army, but refused do to some personal problems with the Lord. The Lord and him never sought eye to eye and could never be in each others presences, and yet he was to be a commander in an army.

The red head Assassin took a deep breath and let it out. He stared at the two in front of him as they communicated with one another. Renji knew of his partner's love interest in Rukia, and also Rukia's interest for Ichigo. Yet they kept to themselves about it, which was good since Ichigo was an Assassin and Rukia was a noble women. They both had duties to up hold, and having a relationship during a war would be difficult. The three soon arrived at a door, which Renji recognized to be Lord Kuchiki's studies. Rukia knocked on the door, a voice allowed the three to enter.

"Kurosaki and Abarai, what brings you two here." The noble man with jet black hair said as he placed a book down

"It's about the shipment." Ichigo informed

"You mean the shipment of weapons?" Rukia asked

"Yeah, there will be a caravan carrying a large amount into town Tuesday Morning Western Gate." said Renji

"Then it's best we follow this cargo, and see where it's supposed to be dropped at." Byakuya suggested

"Ichigo and I will deal with it, but I hope you don't mind us staying for tonight and tomorrow night."

"It's alright as long as you don't disrupt this household." Byakuya glared at Renji.

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Shadow's Prey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's Prey

* * *

Renji made his way to Byakuya's studies Monday morning after he got dress. The red head entered the room to find two others with Byakuya. The one who was seated was a young noble woman with long auburn hair, and wore a navy blue Victorian style long dress. The man who stood next to her wore a similar outfit to Ichigos' but wore a brown vest, and his hair was curly brown.

"It's a pleasure to see you Lady Inoue." Renji greeted

"And it's my pleasure to see you too Lieutenant Abarai."

"I'm sorry to hear the news about your brother."

"It's alright; he lived a good life before passing in his sleep."

"Yes, better he pass without any suffering."

"But on more important matters, Miss Orihime will be staying here for the time being." Lord Kuchiki said

"That would be good, especially with the recent movements." Renji leaned on a wall

"Recent movements?" Orihime asked

"My recent information talked about a recent shipment coming in tomorrow."

"Also recent killings have been report." The brown hair Assassin finally spoke

"Killings? What do you mean Chad?" The red head was curious on the new info

"Three Assassins and a Noble were found dead, Captain Yoruichi is investigating it."

The room became silent, everyone letting the information sink in. Renji was about to say more on the matter but Byakuya interrupted him before he could say anything.

"I think its best we focus on what we have now. Besides Yoruichi is investigating it; well if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to."

The noble Kuchiki bowed to everyone then went out the door. Orihime stood up then looked at the two men in the room to see what their next move was.

"Chad keep me posted on that investigation. I guess I'll also take my leave."

"Yes sir." Chad replied

Renji bowed then left the studies, and began looking for his partner. Taking a guess on where the orange hair man was, Renji began making his way to the garden. Passing a pair of large glass doors to the balcony he caught sight of a bundle of orange locks. Stepping out onto the projection, he looked down at the pair having a conversation.

"I almost forgot how orange your hair was without that hood over it." Rukia teased

"Well I almost forgot how short you were." Ichigo smirked causing Rukia to frown

"There's nothing wrong with my height you moron."

"Sure unless you like to be close to the ground."

"Ugh you're such a pain." Rukia turned her back towards Ichigo

The orange hair assassin frowned, and then placed his arms around the petite figure. He placed a small kiss on her head, Rukia turned around then looked straight into brown eyes staring into her violet colored eyes.

"Ichigo…I-"

"I love you Rukia, and I can't hold it inside any longer. I care deeply about you, but I don't want me being an Assassin to mess our relationship up."

Ichigo stepped back and covered his hair once more with his hood. Rukia frowned at the action; she hated it for it created a shadow over his handsome face. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and removed the head cover, and planted a kiss on Ichigo's soft lips. Renji smirked at the display and turned his back to the scene to give them privacy. Suddenly a messenger bird flew on the railing next to the Lieutenant's arm with a note attached to its foot. Taking a hold of the bird and removing the piece of paper; the red heads eyes widen at the message.

_Renji and Ichigo, the information giving to you was false. _

_This shipment is to come Monday morning, which means today! You two must hurry and stop this shipment, with any means._

_~Urahara~_

Renji quickly put the note in his pocket, and then made his way down from the balcony.

"Ichigo stop making out we have important matters to deal with!"

The red head ran by the two and began hopping over the brick fence of the garden. Rukia and Ichigo were flushed that their friend saw, but quickly snapped out of it and Ichigo went after his superior. Ichigo caught up to Renji as the Lieutenant began getting on his horse, which the orange hair male did the same. The two raced quickly to the western side of Soul Society.

"So why are we in a hurry?" Ichigo asked

"Seem like our shipment is a day early." Renji smirked

"Well this day keeps getting interesting by the minute."

The two Assassins reached the stables of the western gate, and got off their horses. A man with ragged clothing was sweeping one of the horse's pens.

"Hey have you seen a caravan go through here?" Renji asked

"Ah yes, he came through not too long ago."

"Which way did he go?"

"Look like he was going to the market area."

Renji thanked the man, and began heading towards the market area by rooftops. The two Assassins jump from rooftop to rooftop, then finally reaching the crowded market area. Ichigo scanned the area below and spotted the caravan heading into an alleyway. Both assassins swiftly made it through the crowd and to the alleyway. Renji went and flank to the right while Ichigo climbed on top of the caravan. The orange hair male leaned down and pressed his blade against the driver's throat, which stop the caravan from moving.

The Lieutenant smiled at his partner, and then made his way to the back to see the shipment. To the red head's surprise it was completely empty, not even a single dust ball insight.

"Ichigo bring the man over here."

The lower rank came around with the driver; the man had long blonde hair and wore ragged beige color pants and shirt. Ichigo had sheathed his weapon and had his left hand gripping the man's shoulder.

"So what's your name?" Renji question

"M-my name is Yylfordt, sir." He replied quietly

"So tell me where the shipment is Yylfordt?"

"There isn't any shipment; I was only here to distract some Assassins. Please don't kill me for misleading you." Yylfordt frown

"Who put you up to this and why?"

"I needed the money to feed my family."

Renji was about to question the blond some more until guards started running down the alley towards them. The Lieutenant was about to tell Ichigo it was time to leave, but Yylfordt elbow Ichigo in the gut then ran off. Soon enough Renji and Ichigo were surrounded by Royal court guards, who weren't too fond of Assassins. The two were back to back staring at the guards, who pointed their weapons at them.

"Ichigo you think you can handle these guys?"

"Tsk of course. What, you think you can't handle some guards?" Ichigo smirked

"I can take them on in my sleep, it's just I got to catch our little rat."

Ichigo smirked and pulled out his sword, while Renji ran towards a guard and did a handstand over him. Renji quickly ran out of the alley, and then spotted a blond running. The Lieutenant locked on to his target, and swiftly ran through the crowd. Taking many twist and turns, the red head realize Yylfordt was heading to a certain destination. Yylfordt stopped in a wide open square with a fountain in the middle; the blonde turned to face Renji.

"Tell me who you're working for Yylfordt?" Renji asked

"He goes by the name Sexta Espada, and that's all you need to know."

"What did you mean by distract earlier?"

"Like what it means, distract the Assassins from a market or maybe a manor." Yylfordt smirked then ran off

Realization hit Renji; he quickly turned around and began heading back where Ichigo was. Ichigo sheathe his sword after successfully knocking out the last guard. The sound of hoofs caught his attention; he looked up to see Renji on a horse. Renji pulled his partner on the horse and started galloping at full speed.

"What happen to Yylfordt?"

"He got away, but that doesn't matter."

"Ok, but why are you in a hurry?"

"I think something is going to happen at the Kuchiki manor."

-.-.-+++-.-.-

Renji and Ichigo stuck their heads around a corner, and looked at the entrance to the Kuchiki manor. The whole entrance was crawling with royal court guards. The two Assassins looked at one another then decide it was best to go through the garden. They slipped passed a group of guards and went through an open window, then made their way to Byakuya's studies. Opening the doors Renji and Ichigo found the two Kuchikis and Orihime; Ichigo quickly rushed to Rukia's side do to the fact her arm was being bandage by Orihime.

"What happen to your arm Rukia?" Ichigo asked very concerned

"Two strange people broke in and tried to kill Miss Kuchiki." Orihime explained and finished her first aid

"The two are still somewhere in the manor." Rukia added

"Damn that Yylfordt!" Ichigo growled

"Who's this Yylfordt?" Byakuya question

"Some guy sent to distract me and Renji."

"What happen to Chad Orihime?" The Lieutenant asked

"He left after the two of you left."

"So they were waiting until all the obstacles left." Renji concluded

Suddenly shouts and screams broke out from outside. Renji quickly ran to the window and opened it; he looked below to see a figure run out through the entrance. The Lieutenant went out through the window to pursue the stranger.

"Ichigo stay here just in case the other is still lurking about!" He ordered

Unlike Yylfordt this man seem to be quick on his feet, but lacked the capability to run and turn. Once the man took his third turn down into an alley, Renji was able to tackle him down. Renji slammed the small figure into the wall so he couldn't escape, and also to seem more threatening. The alley had barely any sun but Renji still made out the figures features. His hair was white and the right side of his face was covered in bandages, his uniform was completely white except for the vest which was a light-blue.

"You work for this Sexta Espada." Renji stated

"So what do you know of the boss?" He said with a lisp

"I want to know everything about your so called boss."

"Che he only hunts prey worthy of killing, not some wannabe Assassin." He smirked

Renji growled and threw the white hair male to the other wall.

"Is that all you got?" He said as he spat out blood

The Lieutenant pulled out this sword, and then chopped off the others pinky and ring finger. The white hair male screamed in agony at the pain that course through his hand, and held on tight to his bleeding hand.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you. Tell your boss that I'm the predator and he's my prey for trying to kill Rukia." Renji growled and walked off.

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry of the long wait, been busy with school work. On important matters, I hate this chapter. I wrote it at least three times, and hated each one. So sorry if you think this chapter sucks. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	4. Shadow's Lone mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's Lone mission

* * *

Renji returned to the manor and found that the royal court guards were gone. The Lieutenant made his way up to the studies to find everyone still there.

"Renji the other man sent to kill Rukia fled off." Ichigo informed

"I see. Ichigo I need you to stay here at the Kuchiki manor until I deal with this problem."

The red head male began to leave but Ichigo stopped him.

"What! Like hell I'm staying put, whoever sent those men need to pay."

"That's exactly why you're staying here. Rukia needs protection and you're perfect for the job."

Ichigo stared at his partners form as he began to leave. Renji needed Ichigo to stay for another reason, but he didn't say it out loud. Ichigo's in love with Rukia, so it would just make this mission harder than it needs to be. Once outside Renji turned around to see Rukia staring through the window, he smiled then waved a good-bye before getting on his horse.

- Karakura Town -

In the center of the town was a large building, and in this building a meeting was commencing. Five powerful Captains were having a brutal discussing on what there next moved was. A small knock was heard interrupting their meeting.

"Come in." said a male who was the head of all Assassins

Renji opened the door and bowed a little to apologize for interrupting such an important meeting.

"Sorry for interrupting Captain Urahara."

"It's alright; Zaraki was just talking nonsense again." Urahara joked

"Che, if I was you I would keep comments like that to yourself." Kenpachi growled

"Now now boys, we don't need to kill each other." Yoruichi smiled

The Lieutenant could never understand how such people could ever make decisions together. Kisuke was a laidback man, while Kenpachi was a man who likes to use brute force. Then the other three, Yoruichi prefers to outwit her opponents, Shinji was something else and Isshin well let's just say he's just plain goofy.

"Renji where's my idiot son?" Isshin asked

"Back at the Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki was targeted by a man known as the Sexta Espada. I asked Ichigo to stay put until this ordeal is cleared."

"Mmm, smart move Lieutenant." Kisuke complimented

"You said the Sexta Espada, correct?" Yoruichi repeated

"Yes Captain."

"Some of my men had put in a report about something like that."

Yoruichi got out of her seat, then asked Renji to follow her. The two made their way over to the library, where all records were kept. As they enter they were greeted by the record keeper, Tessai.

"How may I help you two today?"

"May I have the file on the River bank mission?" Yoruichi asked

Tessai nodded his head then left to the back of the massive library. Not too long the man returned with documents in his hand. Yoruichi took them then gave them to the red head Lieutenant. Renji blinked then looked through the documents; one of the paper told of a group of men wearing white outfits with blue vests loading a boat with crates. Immediately Renji knew this was exactly what he needed to find this Sexta Espada. As he continued to read he had learned the whereabouts of this group.

"No one has investigated this place?" Renji asked

"There was no reason too. We have no evidence there doing anything wrong."

"But now we do, they attacked-"

"Renji listen, we can't say they're the ones. For all we know some of those men could be secretly working for Aizen. So I suggest you be careful, beside that place is royal court status."

"So you want me to let this drop." Renji frowned

"No just steak it out, but don't set foot inside understand?"

Renji nodded his head, and watched as the Captain left the building. A small sigh escaped passed Renji's lips; this is going to be difficult to get some information.

- Jaegerjaquez Manor -

A light-blue hair male sat in the courtyard sipping red wine, while watching some of his men spar one another. His blue eyes held boredom in them as his men fail to entertain him. Sudden foot steps broke the bluenette into a smiled, as a long hair blond mad his way towards him.

"Ah Yylfordt you're awake, I was afraid I've might have tried you out."

"Nonsense Master Grimmjow, I just didn't feel like getting out of bed."

"Mmm, whatever." Grimmjow's smile turned back into a bored look

Grimmjow found himself lately being bored, where is all the excitement he asked himself. The bluenette continue to watch his man spar, but they suddenly stopped and stared towards Grimmjow.

"Why have you all stop?" Grimmjow growled

"B-boss." A weak voice called

The bluenette turned around to find D-Roy bleeding all over the place, and Edrad on one knee with his head low. Even before they said anything Grimmjow knew what happen, but still want them to say it.

"What the fuck happened?" Grimmjow said as he stood up

"Master Grim-" Edrad began

"Shut up! Edrad go assist Shawlong." Edrad did as told

"B-boss I'm-I'm…"

"What you're sorry? This was your mission D-Roy and you fucked it up!"

"It wasn't my fault it was that Assassin!"

"Assassin? Did he do that to your hand?"

"Yes sir."

"Then he must have left a message with it."

"He said that 'he's the predator and you're his prey for trying to kill Rukia.' "

Grimmjow let a grin eat his face before laughing a psychotic laugh, which terrified everyone around the bluenette. A burst of energy filled the grinning monster to his core, his is what he needed. The perfect prey to play cat and mouse; the perfect person to break.

"So tell me D-Roy who is his Assassin?"

D-Roy didn't reply, which disappointed his master. Grimmjow had finally thought D-Roy was useful but he guessed he was wrong. The bluenette pulled out his sword and stab the already injured male. D-Roy spurted out blood before going limp; Grimmjow removed his sword then wipe it clean before sheathing it.

"Someone clean this shit up." Grimmjow ordered and retreated to his quarters with Yylfordt behind him

The bluenette plopped down on the bed, and began to think of ways he could meet this Assassin. Yylfordt shook his head then interrupted Grimmjow's thoughts.

"His names Renji Abarai, he's a Lieutenant."

"Thanks for ruining my fun." Grimmjow frowned

"Well after meeting him I wanted to get information on him; my informer says he might show up here on a steak out."

"Sounds like fun." Grimmjow's grin returned

"I think it's best to kill him before-"

"Shut up, I want everyone gone before tonight."

"What? You want to be alone with an Assassin?" Yylfordt said surprise

Grimmjow stood up and walked over to Yylfordt. The blond was about to turn and leave until Grimmjow took a hold of his chin to make him look at him.

"I'm just having some fun, haven't had it in a while."

The bluenette released the blond then ushered him away, and to tell everyone to leave. When Yylfordt was out of Grimmjow's room he gritted his teeth then stocked off, while cursing under his breath.

* * *

**Hyou: *Grinning* There's going to be a real treat next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review. Oh and one more thing, Grimmjow may you do the honors**

**Grimmjow: Fuck no!**

**Renji *sigh* Merry Christmas everyone!  
**


	5. Shadow's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's Decision

* * *

The skies were a dark purple-red as the red head Lieutenant stared at the large manor. It was similar to any other noble house, but this one had less guards. Renji circled the place, and found an opening through a window. He needed to get inside, even if it was against Yoruichi's orders. The red head made his way to the second floor window, easily slipping in the lit room. Renji scanned the room deeming it was a bedroom, his eyes landed on a desk with some papers.

All he needed to do was to check the documents quickly then get out. Each document was of supply shipments, where were the secret messages? Was he wrong about this royal court member? A creak startled the Lieutenant, causing him to look up to a pair of blue eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" Grimmjow smirked

"So you're the Sexta Espada." Renji stated

"The one and only."

"Why are you working for Aizen?"

"I'm just using him to gain power."

"Why?"

"Cause Aizen thinks he's high and mighty, and I want to take that from him."

Renji watched as Grimmjow made his way over to a small table with red wine. The bluenette poured himself some and in another glass. Grimmjow gave Renji the glass, who was hesitant at first, then took it. Renji stared at the red liquid then at the other who was drinking his.

"How about we make a deal Renji?" Grimmjow lean on the desk and smiled at Renji

"A deal?"

"Yes, we can help each other out. Think of it as a win-win situation."

"I'm listening." Renji sipped some of his drink

"Work for me, but in secret of course."

"Che like hell I'll do that!"

"But you can get inside information that you can never get by beating guards." The bluenette's lips hover over the glass's rim

The Lieutenant stared at Grimmjow, and could tell the other could get such information. But still should he take such a risk to gain information, Grimmjow does work for Aizen and this will seem like he works for Aizen too. On the other hand this could put an end of Aizen's little war; Renji had to take this risk.

"Fine, I'll work for you."

"Good, but to make the deal complete…"

Grimmjow placed his glass down, and shifted his eyes towards the bed then back to Renji. The Lieutenant couldn't understand what the other was saying until his brown eyes settle on the furniture. Renji began to back away toward the window, but Grimmjow foresaw this and tackle the red head on the bed. The Lieutenant threw a punch hitting the other in the jaw, and started to crawl away from Grimmjow. The bluenette rub his sore chin then leaped on top of Renji's back pinning him to the bed.

"Why the hell do we need to do this?" Renji growled

"It's a safety net for me."

"I don't understand."

"If you get all you need, and turn me in I can just use this against you. I know this will work for one of your rules is never dishonoring yourself or the Assassins."

Renji stayed quiet, Grimmjow was only trying to protect himself. But this was breaking a rule that he follow, but if Renji played it right no one will know. Even if no one knows he will still know, and Grimmjow. The bluenette stared down at the Assassin, and watched as he nodded his head in agreement. Grimmjow smirked and began remove the Lieutenant's pieces of clothing then his own. Brown eyes stared into blue, and Grimmjow could tell Renji was unsure about his decision.

"Relax." Grimmjow purred in Renji's ear

The red head's muscles tensed at the way Grimmjow spoke to him now. Grimmjow's lips slowly found the others, Renji lean closer to the others face and deepen the kiss. Grimmjow glided his lips across Renji's cheek to his neck, and nibble on his collar bone. The red head moan from the love bites, and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder. The two began grinding their hips together, which cause the two to moan and groan. Grimmjow slowly made his way down Renji's body and placed butterfly kisses as he went lower.

Soon he reach the others member and sank his head between the others thighs, then claimed the hard member in his mouth. Renji arched his back towards him and moan, the other licked and sucked causing more moans. Grimmjow looked up and stared at Renji, whose face was flushed. In one swift movement he plunge into Renji's entrance, Renji dug his dull nails into Grimmjow's back at the discomfort. The bluenette began to pull in than out at a slow pace then gain some speed. Renji moan at the pleasure that was washing over him. Then Grimmjow went back to assaulting Renji's neck with his fangs.

While Renji was moaning Grimmjow was working his way around inside him to find a distinct spot, in which he found when Renji moan his name long and loud. The bluenette kept hitting the same spot, earning more moans and his name. The two soon started to be cover in sweat, then Renji release himself on both their chest then Grimmjow release right after. Grimmjow lapped up the mess on the others chest, then passed out right next to him.

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry about the long wait. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	6. Shadow's Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's Morning

* * *

Even though his eyes were close the light still burned his eyes. Renji turned the other way which worked, but suddenly his blanket disappear and he was getting cold. The Lieutenant began to shiver but he started to become warm do to a sudden heat source. Renji began to crawl closer to the source, and once he was close enough he snuggled deeper into it.

"Didn't know you got so attached to me so fast." The familiar voice chuckled

Renji shot up quickly and saw Grimmjow seating in bed fully dress. The red head was about to jump out of bed but then realized he was naked, and quickly grab for the covers to cover himself. Grimmjow only grinned at Renji then planted a kiss on his lips, Renji was quite surprise but then moved back.

"What was that for!" Renji blushed

"What the kiss? Just having a little fun is all." Grimmjow said as he walked over to the window

"Fun? No that was just a one night thing alright."

"I don't think so; I haven't had fun in awhile so you're my new toy." Grimmjow grinned

"No way!" Renji protested

The bluenette quickly walked over to Renji and ripped the covers off of him, then climbed on top. Grimmjow leaned down and processed to suck on the red heads neck. Renji wanted to resist against the mouth on his body, but he couldn't for his desire was clouding his judgment. The lieutenant found his body once again enjoying the treatment, and leaning closer to the source of pleasure. A moan erupted from the Assassins vocal cords, and Grimmjow only growled in delight.

"See your body already knows its master." Grimmjow smirked

Renji was about to comment on that statement, but there was a knock on the door. The two in the bed lay still until Grimmjow decide to see who had disturbed him from his toy. The bluenette didn't get up much to Renji's displeasure, instead Grimmjow called from the bed.

"What is it?"

"Master Grimmjow it's time to get up." Yylfordt answered

"Alright, I'm getting up."

Grimmjow got up then went out of the room, and was greeted by the blond. The two went downstairs to the study where Yylfordt had told Grimmjow someone was waiting for him. The bluenette dismissed his right hand man once he reached the double oak doors. He entered the room to found a man dressed in a long sleeve white shirt, with a green colored vest, and black pants and boots. The other male was reading a book but shut it close, and his green eyes met Grimmjows' blue ones.

"What do you want Schiffer?"

"I heard the disposal of Rukia Kuchiki was a fail."

Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra, he had almost forgotten about that assignment.

"You don't have to worry Lord Aizen isn't upset about your failure he's quite relieve. It seems he still has some use for the Kuchiki household."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Grimmjow frowned

"Also the meeting has been shifted to this afternoon."

Once Ulquiorra informed Grimmjow he left the Jaegerjaquez manor, while Grimmjow returned to his quarters. The blue hair male found his room empty of the Assassin, but instead found a small note.

_I'll be back later to discuss important information with you.  
~R~_

- Karakura Town -

Renji walked through the main gate of the town, and was greet by the lower rank Assassins who passed him. The red head mumbled a few hellos back, but in truth he wanted just to get to his room. Renji hadn't realized he was tried until he left the blue hair man's place, right now his entire body was in pain. Don't get Renji wrong, he has done such physical contact before but with women, this was a first with a male.

_I can't believe I agreed_. Renji thought with a frown

The Lieutenant spotted his living quarters and sighed with relief. Suddenly the red head was smacked on the back, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Huh that's a first? Didn't know that would hurt a Lieutenant."

Renji turned around and glared at the person who had smacked him. The other male smirked at the glare Renji was giving him.

"Ikkaku what do you want." He hissed

"Someone seems upset. What, did you wake-up on the wrong side of the bed?" the bald man joked

The red head on the other hand didn't see it at all funny, for that joke was partly true.

"Yeah…um…you try sleeping on a roof all night."

Renji smiled in his head, for the quick white lie. Ikkaku cocked a brow but didn't comment on it; to him it probably was some important mission that he didn't need to know about.

"Sounds like you had a rough night." Another intervened

The red head Assassin cringed at the words his partner had said, what was with everyone today? Renji turned around to see Ichigo giving him a look that says he was worried yet not.

"Ichigo what are you doing here? I ordered you to stay at the Kuchikis."

"I know but they came here, so I couldn't just remain over there."

Ichigo turned around and ushered the Lieutenant to follow him. The two arrived at the medical area of Karakura which was run by Lady Unohana, a noble woman who chose to stay in here instead of returning home. When entering the main building Renji and Ichigo were greeted by the four Captains of the town, two Kuchikis and Lady Orihime.

"Renji where the hell have you been?" Yoruichi glared

"I was busy looking over the Jaegerjaquez manor all night."

"Like hell! One of my members saw you leaving the manor this morning."

"You were spying on me! How long has this be going on?" Renji glared while worrying he'd been caught sleeping with Grimmjow

Kisuke stepped in between the two, and both sent them glares to drop the conversation.

"Renji you disobey an order, but that doesn't gave the right to send one of our own to spy on another." Urahara informed

The two nodded there heads in understanding before apologizing to one another. At this point Byakuya stepped in and began to discuss important matters.

"Tonight there's going to be a celebration at the Ukitake manor; rumors say Aizen might be there."

"Yes but it's quite strange, it's just the ceremony honoring Kaien Shiba to Lieutenant. Why would Aizen attend?" Orihime frowned

_Why indeed? Only one person might know._ Renji thought

* * *

**Hyou: I was inspired to write this chapter, so I'm going to continue this story thanks to wonderful people who like my stories! Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	7. Shadow's Invite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Set during the Renaissance**

**The Shadow**

Shadow's Invite

* * *

-Nighttime-

Grimmjow stared into the mirror looking over himself, but his mind drifted to the meeting with Aizen.

"_**I'm glad everyone is here." Aizen smiled**_

_**The room was quiet as five people waited for their Lord to continue. Aizen sipped some of his wine before speaking to his followers.**_

"_**As you know the royal court is now on high alert since the death of a noble, and more so on the fact three Assassins were killed."**_

_**The brown hair male turned his stare to the black hair male with an eye-patch, he shifted uncomfortably. **_

"_**This means we have to start ahead of time. Tia and Starrk, you two know what to do."**_

_**The only female in the room and the male sleeping stood up and left the room. Leaving the other three to look over at Aizen for their orders, but he said nothing and dismiss them.**_

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, what could Aizen had asked Tia and Starrk to do? The Royal court member switched his thoughts to the party that he was invited to by Ukitake. Should he go to the party or stay home and do nothing? Grimmjow didn't think about it for long as he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Renji standing in front of an open window.

"You could've used the front door." Grimmjow grinned

"Why's Aizen attending Lord Ukitake's party?"

"Not sure, he didn't mention much."

"You're useless!"

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who can get you in the party?"

"Assassins aren't allowed."

"Who said anything about going in as an Assassin?" Grimmjow smirked

-Ukitake Manor-

The large Royal manor was bustling about with many noble members. Servants were busy giving glasses filled with wine, and receiving the empty ones. A short noble woman snapped her fingers at an irradiated servant.

"Wine please." She smirked

The servant gritted his teeth and handed her the wine.

"You'll pay for this Rukia." He growled in a whisper

"Oh hush Ichigo; we got you in didn't we?"

The Assassin bit back a comment, she was right; thanks to Byakuya he was able to enter the manor. But the down side to their help he had to wear a ridiculous outfit, it was just too tight for his liking and the hat was small for his head.

"Ah Rukia I'm glad you made it."

The two looked over to the newcomer who had a big grin on his face.

"Sir Shiba, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Rukia you can knock off your polite manners, it so doesn't suit you." Kaien smirked

The small woman glared at the new Lieutenant then at Ichigo who was trying to hide his smile. The three stopped their actions then focused their attention on the entry way. The two servants who greeted the guest announced the arrival of a Royal Court member. Ichigo frowned at the blue hair male who entered with a smirk on his face; he knew that was the man Renji was looking into. The Assassin's eyes shifted to the cloak individual next to Grimmjow, from head to toe they were covered and the only invisible thing was their brown eyes.

"Man that girl is tall; she's almost the same height as Lord Jaegerjaquez." Kaien whispered

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the woman who had an arm looped with Grimmjow. She wore a long red dress that matched her long hair perfectly, the dress was very elegant and loose but not too loose that it still show off her curves. Her brown eyes that were just above the rim of a red fan shifted to Ichigo then quickly shifted away, the orange hair male couldn't help but be drawn to her mysterious appearance.

"I wonder who she is." Ichigo continued to stared

* * *

**Kaymeleon: Hello been awhile hasn't it. Anyways there was a small shift in the story, if you hadn't noticed it then it's alright it isn't something really big.**

** Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


End file.
